Onyx Eyes
by TCML
Summary: "What can I say? Who could resist those onyx eyes?"


**Onyx Eyes**

**TCML**

**One-Shot**

**I don't own the Total Drama Series**

* * *

><p>I don't know how we got together. I don't know when or why. I'm just grateful that I have her and my beautiful daughter.<p>

I guess one day the story of us would be simple. Girl meets Boy on evil TV show, Boy dates cheating wrench, Girl dates evil badass, then Girl meets Boy in coffee shop again after eight years. Girl and Boy go get dinner, Cheating Wrench comes back with Evil Badass... Ok it's not really that simple but maybe it could be simplified... One day. I wonder what Violet would do if she knew.

Violet is beautiful. She's got those wonderfully large like a doe's in onyx version. She has black hair and pale skin-tone. I guess it's just odd that she looks more like me and not that much like my wife. I can just guess that she's going to get her mom's personality which'll be a killer to all our friends and family.

"Daddy, can I have some more cupcakes, pleasseee?" Violet asked from where she was lying on the floor drawing a cupcake.

"Violet ask mommy." I replied looking down at my daughter. She frowned and looked up at me batting her large eyelashes.

"Pleasseee, daddy? This can be just our little secret, pleeeasseee daddy?" Her lower lip began trembling and I bit back a groan at the adorableness of my daughter.

"Fine." I lifted the couch comforter and pulled up my daughter up from where she was lying and we quietly walked into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge I pulled out the tray of pink cupcakes with little bows on top. It was small and fit in the palm of Vi's hand. It hand pink frosting on it and was chocolate flavored. On it were black little bows made from dark chocolate fondue. They were the only free ones that Courtney left for us. I set Violet down on the counter and watched with a grin as my daughter pulled off the sealing of the cupcakes and pulled one off and took a bite from it. She was adorable.

"I'm hoommee!" Our eyes widened at the sound of the door closing. I put a silencing finger up to my lips to quiet my daughter and pulled her into my arms and walked over to the couch and us both on the couch and lied her on my stomach. She giggled and I smiled and whispered a command. I heard the footsteps of my wife and I closed my eyes.

"Oh please, play the sleeping trick again on me?" I bit my lip and heard my daughter bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "Oh alright I guess no one want _food._" I heard the sound of something rumbling around in a bag. Suddenly the weight of my daughter came off of my stomach and I rolled my eyes at the betrayl of my daughter.

"Ouch, Vi, leaving your father?" I feigned hurt and I heard the scoff from my wife.

"Sorry, daddy but Mommy brought home burgers and you just fed me a cupcake!" She smirked proudly and I rolled my eyes at my daughter.

"Trent!" I smiled innocently at my wife who rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, who could avoid those onyx eyes?"

**12 YEARS LATER**

"Dad!" I heard a door slam and looked towards my wife with pleading eyes. She smiled and shook her head before picking up our third son, Joel, and hurrying into the hallway. I groaned and sat down at the island where I awaited the impending doom.

Ever since Violet had turned 15 she began overthinking every single thing that happened in highschool. Don't get me wrong I still worry and love her but who knew that this parenting stuff would be so confusing. Note to self never say such a stupid thing to wife, will not stop to murder you in a split second. I love my daughter so much but... I'm just hoping this is just a phase.

She really has taken personality of her mother. She's got fire, passion, and I know she's got a secret caring side just like her mom. The difference that is just not her looks but I decided to not let her grow up with such large walls around herself. She's an open-book like me but she always overthinks things. I can totally expect it from her.

"Yes, my little princess?" I asked innocently and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"I HATE DAMIEN SMITH!" She screamed. The words echoed off the walls and I sighed. Of course, Duncan and Gwen's first son would be the first to piss her off, the first to take her to a dance, and the first to make her cry. Well not the cry part yet but, I could totally feel it coming.

"What did he do this time?" I asked now worried.

"He... HE'S A PRICK THAT I'LL HATE FOREVER!" I heard a loud cry and I could tell it was our last daughter, Sophia.

"Violet, honey, please for the sake of your four other siblings be just a little more quiet." I asked giving her a pointed look.

"Daddy please go talk to Mrs. Smith." She asked before adding. "Tonight in a face-to-face confrontation." I was about to interject when her eyes widened and...

"So that's how it happened; you fell prey to your daughter's eyes just like your wife's." I nodded and sighed at the condescending tone in my friend's voice.

Yes after all the troubles that she'd caused me and my beautifully wonderful wife I forgave Gwen. Maybe because she's the first girl I loved or because she's a little bit calmer than my wife. She's married and I'd never cheat on my wife. Yeah, Duncan's still a bit of a jerk but he's more of a family man now. They've got three kids which is two less than me. Our kid's ages pretty much the same which I find so creepy... Except for Joel and Sophia who were our youngest. After Violet we had William where at the same time they had Hanna. Then we had Dyanne and they had Mike. I swear they planned it. It's like fate I guess.

"What can I say? Who could resist those onyx eyes?"

**NINE YEARS LATER**

"WHERE THE FU-,"

"FUNNEL!"

"IS MY DADDY?" I cringed upon hearing my daughter's loud scream from the room next to it. I stood just out of sight of the room breathing nervously. Oh man, my wife was going to kill me because I was late. I felt a tug at my arm and looked down at Sophia who was now nine years old.

"Daddy, Violet's in a lot of pain right now. She's screaming bad words." Sophie added at the end. Her large green eyes were so adorable even though I wished they were those special eyes I'd loved so much.

"Lets just go get her some of her favorite blueberrypie and wait this out, huh?" I asked and picked up my youngest. Her deep mocha hair was long and deep down her small back and I smiled.

"OH no you don't Mr. Just-Miss-Out-On-My-Daughter's-Firstbirth! Where the f-,"

"funnel cake," I added.

"Is the camcorder?" She finished her eyes narrowed in a glare. I smiled and gently pecked her cheek before motioning to our youngest.

"Love, we can't forget our beautiful other daughter now can we?" She scowled.

"_Love_," She rolled the word on her tongue and I almost cringed. "we have another daughter who is scare shrimpless in there right now." She added. I felt guilty for momentarily forgetting about Dyanne but I seriously needed an excuse out of there.

"Mommy please. I'm too adorable to be left all alone." Sophia battered her eyes and I hid back a grin.

"Soph-," She was cut off by another scream.

"OH MY BUDDHA IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Violet screamed loudly and we both cringed. Sophia only tilted her head and her small brows furrowed together.

"What's here?" She asked confusedly. My wife smiled with tears in her eyes and grabbed my wrist before leading me into the hospital room with her.

"Daddy's grandbaby." I whispered to her while seeing one of the greatest moments of life. Violet was lying down comfortably snug between the pillows and there my son-in-law, Damien, was standing beside her carefully holding a small light blue bundle.

"Daddy meet Trenton Duncan-Joel Smith." Violet smiled weakly and with tears in my eyes I took the baby from Damien's hands and I gazed down at it lovingly.

There those onyx eyes stared up at me.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"This year I'm thankful for Mummy Courtney to be here with us after her surgery and for Daddy Trent to be a strong like a fireman." I bit back a laugh at my grandson and grasped Courtney's hand underneath the table. After the car accident I swore I'd never ever let anything hurt my precious Queenie again.

"And Seravine what are you thankful for?" Came Will's voice from the other side of the table.

"I'm thankful that Mummy is dancing with the angels like she wanted to." I heard a sob and bit back my own tears. Life would never be the same without Hanna but, Seravine was still too young to know.

"Dad what're you thankful for?" I heard Violet asked. It'd been a family tradition that we did this every Thanksgiving.

"For everyone at this table and for the onyx eyes that started it all."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Just a fun little TGiving one-shot that I came up with. I really wanted to do a holiday special just once on time and here it is. So this is it... And I'm doing a Halloween one soon if anyone wants it.<strong>

**SHOUTOUTS TO ANYONE WHO'S READ MY CRAP ^_^ **

**I send you Trentney loves and more.**

**IN CASE IT GOT A LITTLE CONFUSING**

**Duncan/Gwen Smith-**

**Damien **

**Hanna **

**Mike **

**Trent/Courtney-**

**Violet **

**William **

**Dyanne **

**Joel **

**Sophia **

**Pairings: **

**Damien/Violet, William/Hanna, Dyanne/Mike, Joel/-, Sophia/-, Trent/Courtney, Gwen/Duncan**

**GRANDKIDS:**

**Trenton, Seravine **


End file.
